1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a poker game in which players speak a rank of their hand, wherein the other plays can accept or challenge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino poker games are currently a billion dollar industry. Texas Holdem is a very popular game which has also become a major media event. Casinos are always looking for new games to attract players to their casinos.
What is needed is a new type of poker game which is exciting for players to both play and watch.